Season One
"You can't hide from the truth" - Tagline Season One of Veritas consists of 13 episodes. The series is set in 2012/2013. Overview September 2012, Matilda Monroe begins her new job at 51 Division in Kelton and less than 24 hours later she along with Kate Williams and Andrew Monroe witness Joanne Dupré being shot in the street. The CBI soon becomes involved when Mattie starts investigating with Nathan Rosati , attracting attention from the killer. When their lead suspect is shot but a mystery shooter Jonathan Deveraux offers Mattie a job working with the bureau on Vega's unit. The seasons main antagonist is Vivian Cooper , a women who has a past with Elizabeth and Ethan who puts them and the city in danger as she wants to act vengeance on the bureau. Main Plot Lines *The return of Vivian Cooper, who is seeking revenge upon the bureau and Elizabeth Vega for an incident years before. *The growing and changing friendship between Scott Garrett and Ethan Lingard. *Scott's delicate relationship with his family, specifically his sister-in-law, Rebecca Paxton and his nephew Adam . *Mattie adjusting to Canadian life in the city. *Alex being forced to becoming a mole for Vivian. *The development of Andrew's and Kate's long-time relationship. Characters Main Characters *Detective/Special Agent Matilda 'Mattie' Monroe (13/13 episodes) *Senior Special Agent Elizabeth Vega (13/13 episodes) *Special Agent Ethan Lingard (13/13 episodes) *Special Agent Alex Holland (13/13 episodes) *Special Agent Scott Garrett (13/13 episodes) *Kate Williams (10/13 episodes) *Andrew Monroe (10/13 episodes) Recurring Characters (appears in 3 or more episodes) *Supervising Agent Jonathan Deveraux (9/13 episodes) *Vivian Cooper (8/13 episodes) *Adam Paxton (8/13 episodes) *Detective Nathan Rosati (7/13 episodes) *Pamela Carpenter (6/13 episodes) *Natasha Schade (6/13 episodes) *Dr. Julian Keller (5/13 episodes) *Detective Dana Měchura (5/13 episodes) *Dr. Alyssa Lingard (4/13 episodes) *Detective Jordan Rosati (4/13 episodes) *Rebecca Paxton (3/13 episodes) *Staff Sergeant Michael Frobes (3/13 episodes) *Claudia Walker (3/13 episodes) *Dr. Sarah Kyle (3/13 episodes) *Robin Sheppard (3/13 episodes) *Special Agent Lydia Winters (3/13 episodes) *Officer Stephen Reid (3/13 episodes) *Officer Christian Epstein (3/13 episodes) Minor Characters (appears in 2 or less episodes) *Celeste Steel (2/13 episodes) *Anastasia Vega (2/13 episodes) *Luke Paxton (2/13 episodes) *Amanda Crocker (2/13 episodes) *Joanne Dupré (1/13 episodes) *Detective James McRae (1/13 episodes) *Daniel Paxton (1/13 episodes) *Samantha Hunter (1/13 episodes) *Christopher Chapman (1/13 episodes) *Dr. Vinessa Beckett (1/13 episodes) *Helena Monroe (1/13 episodes) Episode List 1.01 "Welcome To Kelton " In the series pilot, Matilda & Andrew Monroe witness the murder of journalist, Joanne Dupré in the street with Kate less than 24 hours of moving to the city from England and Mattie starts an investigation of her own at 51 Division with her new partner, Nate but attracts the attention of the Canadian Bureau of Investigation (CBI) and that of the killer who they both know. 1.02 "Grifter Claudia " A mysterious woman (Claudia Walker) somehow manages to get past high level security at an art gallery and get away with a work of art worth millions of dollars without tripping anything. 1.03 "Home " Elizabeth and the others investigate the disappearance of a teenage girl, Lillian Westbrook from East Rothery who on the surface appears to be a grade A student but has more to hide than you think, Jonathan and Alyssa try to get information out of Claudia and Elizabeth's home is broken into. 1.04 "Family Ties " Scott's nephew Adam Paxton runs into Nathan Rosati and his new partner, Dana Měchura after he witnesses is shooting in an alley way. 1.05 "Deal With The Devil " When city councillor Samantha Hunter goes missing, questions about her colleagues arise which could put the political relationship between the bureau and the city at risk. 1.06 "Taken " Vivian (the mystery shooter) comes into the light by kidnapping Alex and Scott while they are investigating all of her properties in the hope of turning one of them against the unit to work as a mole to monitor the teams movements. Meanwhile oblivious to the kidnapping, the rest of the team investigate the murder of a book editor at one of the city's major publishers when a bidding war goes too far. 1.07 "Left Outside Alone " Scott's nephew, Adam returns when his family get set for a move to Vancouver and Vivian threatens Alex to feed her information about the bureau and his co-workers. 1.08 "All I Want " Everything is going right in the city in time for the holidays until a mall Santa Claus has a mental breakdown and holds customers hostage which includes Sarah, Robin, Kate and Mattie, something changes between Ethan & Scott and as a Christmas gift Andrew proposes to Kate. 1.09 "Mi Casa, Su Casa Acude " The bureau investigate after Pamela Carpenter discovers a body in a hidden passage way at Casa Acude and Claudia Walker is brought back to the CBI when there is someone in the city pulling cons using one of her aliases and turns out to be someone who Claudia is well acquainted with. 1.10 "The Real World " The team investigate a series of unusual deaths at a psychiatric facility in the city, Scott's nephew Adam is back seeking refuge from his mother, Kate encounters Vivian in the street before they have their engagement party. 1.11 "Suspicion " After a informant that had information about Vivian is gunned down outside the bureau and after noticing some leaks at the CBI, Director Sandra Winters sends her daughter to begin an investigation to find out who the leak is within the bureau and her prime suspects are Scott and Alex. 1.12 "Vendetta, Part I " Vivian's endgame comes into play, Alex is missing, Andrew, Kate and everyone that is connected to Vega and her team are in danger and a crippling explosion strikes devastation on the division as Vivian's plan falls into place. 1.13 "Vendetta, Part II " With the Division damaged by the bomb and in chaos, the city gridlocked, Alex in hospital and the rest of the team separated from each other Vivian makes her final move on Elizabeth and the team. Soundtrack/Themes *''"No Light, No Light"'' by Florence + The Machine - Vivian Cooper's Theme / Main Theme *''"Hear My Cry"'' by Lily Frost - Claudia Walker's Theme *''"Hotblack"'' by Ocenship - Alex Holland's Theme *''"This Is A Song About You"'' by Robyn Dell'Unto Ethan Lingard & Scott Garrett's Theme *''"Keep It On The Inside"'' by Matthew Perryman Jones - Elizabeth Vega's Theme *''"Hurricane"'' by Ms Mr - Mattie Monroe's Theme *''"Heart & Soul"'' by T'Pau - Pamela Carpenter's Theme Category:Seasons